Marking
by The-Invisible-Shipper
Summary: Jack has a question for Bunnymund that takes quite a bit of explaining


**A bit of an apology gift for not updating Offspring. I started working on this and I need to get the porn out of my system before I just ruin my other story with all the unnecessary banging, I'm trying to pace myself. ;3; I'm sorry, my lovies, the other chapter is almost done! Until then, enjoy this bit of smuttiness, I just needed to get the thought of Bunny marking Jack as his mate out of my head. **

**Oh, and did I tell you I have a dirty talk kink? Heh heh heh...**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL, BABIES. ;)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bunnymund could never admit, but whenever Jack was around him, he stuttered like an idiot and his paws sweat like crazy.

Especially when the boy walks up to him and asks-

"Bunny, how do you have sex?"

The egg in the Pooka's hand immediately dropped as he felt his face heat up, green eyes widening as he glanced over his shoulder at the boy sitting behind him on a limb of one of his trees. The two had been dating for almost two months now and they hadn't done anything too serious, maybe a wandering hand drifted a little low sometimes, but besides that, Aster decided to wait until they were ready, no matter how much Jack begged and pouted. Bunnymund tried keeping his usual calm composure, clearing his throat.

"U-um...well...Just like humans, I guess." He muttered, absently toying with a leaf.

Jack cocked his head, moving closer. "Really? Wow. I always thought you had some weird rabbit thing going on down there."

Bunny's face turned a brighter shade of red. "W-well, um, Kinda, but I'm more human than ya think, mate."

Jack grinned a little. "But you're naked all the time. How does that work?"

Aster quickly looked down at his feet, fumbling with one of his arm piece. "Jack-"

Jack snickered at his boyfriend's reactions to all his embarrassing questions. "Oh, I'm not going to stop bugging you until you answers all of my questions~."

Bunny groaned, running his paw over the mark on his forehead. "Jackie, really, do you have to pull this right now?"

Jack smirked, kneeling next to Bunnymund. "Yes. Yes I do. Now c'mon, tell me how it works already!"

The Pooka blushed, looking to the side. jack was always so pushy, but he knew for once that the boy wasn't joking. He remembered last time he ignored a question Jack had asked him, he ended up getting chased around for almost a month. All that over a stupid piece of cake that Bunnymund had been saving for himself. Besides, his Frostbite was going to find out, eventually, right?

Bunnymund thought a moment, thinking of a way to put it. "Well...It starts like how most romps start."

Jack sat his staff across his lap, listening intently like a child in the second grade during story time. It was kinda cute how intrigued the boy was. Almost like sex ed all over again...but with a lot more fur.

"The Pooka gets um, 'needy', and uh...and that's when-"

Jack grinned. "Your dick comes out."

Bunny's face turned red, glancing at the ground. "Well, to put it bluntly, yeah. Then, the bloke's instincts usually take over and he-" He clears his throat again, trying not to imagine him and Jack doing such deeds. "H-he um, he comes up behind his mate and...um...pushes them onto their hands and knees. He positions himself, and...um..."

Jack licked his lips, grinning a bit as Bunny swallowed again. He loved how he could get the calm collective Aussie all flustered and embarrassed by a simple question. He may take advantage of it sometimes, but right now, it was so worth it.

"O-once the male thinks his mate's ready for it, he-" _swallow_ "- pushes into them. Then bites down on their shoulder. He starts slow, then as they keep goin', he gets really quick, we're part rabbit after all. So...um..." _Oh god, not now not now._

Bunnymund felt a familiar heat growing between his legs, he tried hiding it from Jack's view, but Jack had already caught sight of it. Jack smirked a bit to himself.

"Oh, don't be shy, Bunny, continue!" He purred, scooting closer to the older Guardian.

Bunny groaned, this was torture! "T-then...um...T-the male...just as he's about to cum...sucks on his lover's neck and marks them as his for the rest of their lives. T-then, well..."

Jack grinned a bit. "Oh, I get it. So, how many rounds does it usually take to become mates for _eternity_?" His finger ran down the furry leg, running along his inner thigh, close to the newly awakened erection between his lover's legs.

Bunny swallowed. "A-about...3 or 4."

"Hm, really? Well, seems we have a busy night ahead of us then."

Before Bunnymund could fully comprehend what Jack just said, he was laying on his back, Jack working at untying his arm bands. Bunny's eyes widened and he was torn. One head was thinking that this was crazy, you should just push him off now and wait for later! You can't do this, the kid's probably a virgin! However, his 'other head' was shouting at him to fuck Jack as hard as he could and make sure the whole damn world could hear Jack screaming his name. The latter of the two won. Bunny's paw was on Jack's in an instant, helping him untie the tough strings. Next, he started pulling off the band he wore, Jack watching with heated eyes.

Bunny glanced up, smirking. "Oi, mate. Your clothes are still on." His paw slipped under the hoodie, memorizing every inch of cold skin. But only feeling it wouldn't do, he had to see it. Tugging off the blue nuisance, the Pooka was mesmerized by the boy's chest. And that was only half of him! His paws worked at the strings of the tattered pants and began sucking on Jack's neck possessively. Jack tasted like mint and white chocolate, and god damn, if that wasn't satisfying. The second Jack's pants slipped off and his erection came into view, Bunnymund realized fully what he was doing and his eyes widened, his grip on the boys waist tightening.

Jackk looked down, confused. "Cottontail...yo, Fluffy. Earth to Bunnymund!" He shouted, waving his hand in front of the large bunny's eyes.

"J-jack, are ya sure ya want to do this? If we do this...It's not like human marriage, mate. I'm marking you for life..." Bunny muttered, clutching his lover's hand in his paw.

Jack pouted. "Damn it, Aster, I love you like crazy, and now that I'm finally naked and in your lap, practically begging for ya, you've got doubts?"

Bunnymund quickly shook his head. "I-it's not that, Love. I just don't want us rushing into this, then regretting it later."

"I could never regret doing this with you, Bunny..." Jack said softly, clutching the fur on his chest. His tone assured Aster, who swallowed a bit and ran his paw up the boys chest, loving the feeling of the smooth yet cold skin beneath the pads of his paws.

Licking his lips, Bunny couldn't help but lean forward and run his tongue over one of Jack's nipples. Jack gasped sharply, arching into the rough tongue. Aster grinned and continued, even grazing his teeth across one before moving to the other. His soon-to-be-mate moaned and squirmed as he tried to get closer to the rabbit, begging desperately for more.

"N-ngh, ah, yes, Bunny.." Jack mewled, clutching Bunny's ears.

Bunny's paws slipped down as his tongue kept working at the frost spirit's chest, gently grazing his claws over the boy's hips before moving lower. Jack barely noticed before one paw teased his opening. He gasped softly, pushing back against the paw, loving the feeling of fur on the sensitive skin. "G-gah, Bunny, c'mon, n-no teasing..."Jack whimpered softly.

Bunny smirked a bit against his chest, licking his collar bone. "Turn around."

Without hesitation Jack turned onto his hands an knees. Bunny looked the boy's back over, imagining how he could mark it before resting a paw on the soft skin, gently stroking up and down the young man's back. "You're a beaut, love..." Kissing down Jack's back. Reaching his entrance, he looked it over. Definitely a virgin. Purring softly, he licked a finger before running it over the twitching entrance, making sure his claws didn't cut up the ring of muscle. "Geez, yer needy."

He gently pushed the finger in, feeling the boy tense. "B-bunny...that feels..." Jack muttered, shifting a bit.

"I know, I know, but I don't wanna hurt ya. If what I've learned is true, this helps loosen ya up a little." Bunny muttered, focused on thrusting his large finger in and out of the tight hole. Once he thought he was stretched enough by the first finger, he slipped in another. It was then that the tips of his fingers brushed something deep inside Jack, causing the boy to arch and moan softly.

The noise rang in Bunny's ears like sweet music, and it became his objective to hear such a noise again. He quickened the pumping of his fingers, focusing on that spot. With each rub or touch of the small bundle of nerves, noises spilled out of Jack that made his own growing erection ache, and he knew there was no more stalling or sweet foreplay. His instincts were starting to take over, telling him to claim his mate. Glancing down at his rather large member, he looked back up at Jack, twirling him around and pressing his chest to his own, panting softly.

"Can ya lube me up a lil...ya know, with that gorgeous mouth of yours?" He purred, running his paw through Jack's hair. The boy grinned, nodding eagerly before making his way down, playfully tugging and licking at Bunny's fur as he went. The pooka restrained the soft purr, looking down to the blue eyes which focused on his. Suddenly, he felt something cold and wet run up the underside of his cock, drawing out a soft groan. Jack grinned, knowing he was doing something right when he noticed Bunny's strain to not buck into his mouth.

"C-come on, Jackie...don't tease me." Bunny growled, running a paw through his silver locks. The boy grinned up at Bunny before taking as much of the long length as he could into his mouth. The Pooka gasped, claws digging into the dirt next to him. "R-remember, ya just need to get me lubed up, y-ya don't need to-"

He was cut off as Jack began humming, bobbing his head up and down._ 'How the hell did a kid like him have this much skill!?' _Bunnymund thought distantly, but otherwise ignored it, mind too numb with pleasure to think properly. Just as Bunny felt his stomach tightening, signaling his release, Jack pulled off, kissing the tip affectionately before grinning up at the older guardian. "Ready, Cottontail-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, he was flipped onto his hands and knees. Glancing over his shoulder into the eyes of his lover, he knew right away that it was Bunny's instincts, not Bunny himself. His eyes were glassy and a dark green, his nose twitching furiously at the scent of arousal in the air.

And Jack had to admit, it was pretty damn hot seeing Bunny like this.

Aster pulled Jack so his chest nearly touched Jack's back, paws rested on top of his soon-to-be-mate's. Licking at Jack's neck, he positioned himself, the slick tip of his cock moving against the tight ring of muscle. The boy tensed, readying himself for the pain. Only giving Jack a small growl as a warning, he thrust in to the hilt. The scream that echoed through the Warren caused Bunny to whine softly, nuzzling Jack's neck gently in an attempt to calm the poor boy.

Jack panted, clutching the easily ripped grass beneath him and trembled, knowing that although they had prepared well, his lover was pretty big. The rabbit was completely frozen, afraid he had torn his new mate. Just when he was about to pull out, he felt Jack clutch his paw, looking over his shoulder and nodding.

"O-okay...move." his voice was just barely over a whisper, but Bunnymund heard him loud and clear as he gently pulled out about an inch before pushing back in. The moan that left Jack's lips both egged on his lover and relieved him as he started a quick pace. Jack moans got steadily louder, but it was when Bunny began to thrust deeper that he practically screamed. Bunny tensed at first, eyes widening in fear he had hurt his love again before realizing Jack's back was arched, a pleading look on his face.

"A-aster, please, d-don't stop..." he panted, pressing his hips back against Bunny's, groaning as the tip of his lover's cock touched a spot inside him that sent shivers up his spine. Bunny cocked his head a bit before grinning. Starting to thrust again, but instead of the quick and deep pace he had set before, he forced himself to instead slow down and start thrusting shallowly, not nearly as deep as Jack had wanted.

The frost spirit whined softly, shooting a glare over his shoulder and tried to push back into Bunny's thrusts, but the large rabbit's paws moved to his hips, holding him in place. "Ah ah ah~. " Bunny scolded, nuzzling his neck. "First, ya gotta beg. Make sure I can hear that sweet voice of yours~." he crooned, running a paw down Jack's chest.

Jack whined, but desperately needed to feel that shock again. "P-please, Bunny?" he whined, licking his lips.

"Louder." Bunny growled, his hips starting to lose control as he began pounding into Jack's tight entrance. The younger guardian gasped in pleasure, beginning to moan louder. "A-ASTER!" He cried, loving the feeling of his lover's claws digging into his hips.

Grinning, Bunny nuzzled his neck. "That's it love, scream my name. Let the whole damn world know who you belong to~." He purred in his ear, lightly licking it.

The feeling was starting to become to much, the feeling and thought of belonging solely to Bunny only increasing the pleasure as Jack moaned and screamed his lover's name, clawing at the grass beneath them. Then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, but it mixed with the pleasure, only intensifying it. He moaned loudly, looking to see that Bunny had buried his teeth in his shoulder, his thrust becoming more erratic. Seeing his lover's face pinched up in pleasure and concentration did him in, screaming Bunny's name as he came, white jets of his cum coating the ground beneath them.

He felt a warmth fill his insides, over filling him and dripping out. Bunny began licking the wound he had made on Jack's shoulder, running his paw up and down Jack's back as they slowly calmed down. Gently pulling out, he grinned, happy to see his essence drip out of the younger man's entrance, giving it a light lick before kissing up his mate's back. Nuzzling his hair lightly, he wrapped his arms around the boy and leaned back on his hind legs.

"I love ya so much, Jackie." He muttered into his love's hair, which now smelled of him as well as Jack's normal smell.

"I love you too, Cottontail..." Jack yawned, smiling weakly before curling up to Bunnymund's chest, nuzzling it slightly. His eyes shut and he drifted off, still clutching the pooka's fur.

Bunny smiled softly, pulling on the younger guardian's clothes before curling around him, joining Jack in his peaceful slumber.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

** GAH, THAT WAS A PAIN TO WRITE. **

**I hope you all liked it as ****much as I loved writing it! **


End file.
